1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates, generally, to composite facilities that are used to refuel low- and non-polluting vehicles and marine craft. Specifically, the invention relates to a facility which generates direct current electrical power from a number of non-polluting, renewable sources, such as wind, water and solar sources. Most uniquely, the invention is situated in close proximity to and, in large part, on a generally man-made structure such as a bridge, highway overpass system, dam face, multiple tower array or any edifice possessing bridge-like superstructures. Fullest potential of the invention is acquired when the facility is colocated adjacent a body of water, preferably moving.
2. Discussion of the Relevant or Related Art
The following related art summaries are merely representative of portions of the invention disclosed in each reference. These summaries do not suffice for a thorough reading of each individual reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,925, issued to Long discloses a method for storing electric power and later utilizing the stored power to convert the electric power to chemical energy of molecular hydrogen, reacting the hydrogen with a source of carbon to produce a hydrocarbon compound such as methane or methanol, storing the hydrocarbon compound and then supplying the hydrocarbon compound to fuel a generator which operates to produce electrical power.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,171, issued to Perry, Jr. et. al. discloses a solar powered wind driven engine. Desalinization and electrolysis of the water is provided. The system produces carbon dioxide and hydrogen which are used to generate methanol. The methanol can then be used as a fuel to drive an internal combustion engine. This patent further discloses an integrated power system that is uniquely sited, that is, it is located adjacent a body of saline water by its installation on an island or, by inference, a similarly situated piece of land.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,667, issued to Decker, discloses a wave energy generator which produces electric power from wave motion. A distortable underwater section has flexible compartments containing liquid and gas and which are equipped with flexible, internal, one-way flow walls separating the compartments. In response to wave motion, the internal fluid of the compartments flow in one direction through the compartments and through a fluid flow-powered motor-generator combination.
The Aqua Magnetics brochure discloses a reciprocating generator which allows for direct conversion of the energy in ocean swells to electric energy. In a six foot ocean swell, one reciprocating generator is capable of producing 400 KW of electric power.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,947, issued to Menk, discloses an apparatus for transferring the kinetic energy of waves in a body of water into other forms of energy. Specifically, the invention relates to such apparatus which automatically takes advantage of the variations in the average level of the body of water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,608, issued to Bell, discloses an apparatus and method for utilizing natural energy in the production of electricity having an alternating current (AC). The natural energy is utilized to pressurize hydraulic fluid. The hydraulic fluid is temporarily stored within high pressure storage tanks to be used in the production of electricity.
U.S. Pat. 4,305,003, issued to Basurto et. al., discloses a power producing system which employs floats that move up or down in tanks, responsive to wave or water motion. The tanks may be located wherever desired in order to take advantage of water motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,879, issued to Wiggs, discloses a geothermal power system which uses a fluid refrigerant capable of changing phase between liquid and gaseous states. This system includes a heat exchanger exposed to a heat source such as earth, water, air or industrial waste for vaporizing the fluid in the heat exchanger.
3. Incorporated Material
Of the above summarized U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,925 (Long), for METHOD OF STORING ELECTRIC POWER; No. 4,776,171 (Perry, Jr. et. al.) for SELF-CONTAINED RENEWABLE ENERGY SYSTEM; No. 4,123,667 (Decker) for WAVE ENERGY GENERATOR-BRAKE WATER-BARGE-DOCK; No. 4,185,947 (Menk) for WAVE-ACTUATED ENERGY TRANSFER APPARATUS; No. 4,206,608 (Bell) for NATURAL ENERGY CONVERSION, STORAGE AND ELECTRICITY GENERATION SYSTEM; and No. 4,305,003 (Basurto et. al.) for ENERGY GENERATION SYSTEM are hereby incorporated by reference for pertinent and supporting information.
4. Limitations within the Field of the Invention
A major source of air pollution and smog in metropolitan areas in the United States and world-wide is the burning of fossil fuels for transportation vehicles. In order to reduce this pollution, state governments have established or adopted clean air standards requiring car and truck manufacturers to strive to produce low emission vehicles (LEVs) or zero-emission vehicles (ZEVs). Although LEVs are available, they are largely experimental and are generally limited to municipal government trial programs or utility company usage simply because of specifically established refueling sites for these types of vehicles. Thus, despite the lower operational and maintenance costs, and the environmental advantages of these vehicles, no broad market exists for them because of the problems involved in refueling them.
Although ZEVs exist in the experimental stage, many problems must still be resolved before they become commercially available. Most ZEVs rely upon a variety of storage batteries to supply the electrical energy. These batteries cause a major expense in addition to the cost of the vehicle, have limited life expectancy and have a limited driving range because of the paucity of refueling and recharging facilities. Most of them are designed to be recharged overnight, using off-peak, fossil fuel-generated electricity from the local power grid, the logic here being that it is easier to control power plant emission than vehicle emissions. The fuel cell (FC), an energy generator which employs hydrogen and oxygen (or air) to produce direct current (DC) to power a vehicle appears to be the system which I feel will prevail. Although the fuel cell is currently expensive to produce, commercialization will reduce the cost. Some problems exist with the onboard storage of hydrogen, but such have been overcome in selective situations and will be more easily resolved as a market for the fuel cells develops. Among the major problems facing the development of the market for fuel cell driven vehicles is the limited availability of the fuel cell and accessibility of hydrogen to power it.
Although little has been done to limit the pollution generated by marine craft, especially pleasure power boats, the present design will easily provide an extensive infrastructure of non-polluting refueling facilities for both these and commerical craft. A new generation of pleasure power boats and commercial craft designed to be propelled by electricity supplied by fuel cells or internal combustion/diesel engines converted to run on hythane or hydrothane will reduce this pollution.
I have overcome major limitations within the art in the field by providing a system that will refuel the three classifications of clean air vehicles referred to herein: hybrid vehicles fueled by a combination of gasoline and either Compressed Natural Gas (CNG) or Liquefied Natural Gas (LNG), low emission (LEV), and zero-emission (ZEV). Since the market for the refueling of LEVs and ZEVs may lag the introduction of facilities such as I have envisioned, the power generated by the facilities can be used as an adjunct to the area power grid and serve to amortize the cost of their installation. The preponderance of components which make up a CAV (clean air vehicle) and marine craft refueling system currently exist and are commercially available. Elements which will be hereinafter incorporated in the instant system and which are commercially available are: solar panels, for DC photovoltaic; solar collectors, for DC derived from oil/steam turbine; wave action generators, such as patented by Aqua-Magnetics of Tampa, Fla.; reverse osmosis apparatus, for pure deionized water; electrolizers, for the production of gaseous products such as hydrogen and oxygen; hydrogen purifiers and compressors; storage units; fuel cells (FCs); AC/DC motors and generators; and accessory connectors, valves, gauges, meters etc. In devising a composite system that would meld the diversity of non-polluting, renewable energy sources with a highly functional situs which would facilitate one of several possible combinations, it was necessary for me to make developments or improvements to other existing devices such as: wind generators, tidal generator barges and wave/air generators. Of the relevant patents discussed above, none provide the totality of power source subsystems that I do save for that disclosed by the composite system of U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,171 issued to Perry, Jr. et. al. Notwithstanding the multiplicity of subsystems available, it was my idea to combine the many energy devices into a compact vertical and horizontal system rather than the purely horizontal system envisioned in '171. Thus, dispensation can be made of the coral quarry, the lobster pond, distillation columns, (fresh) water storage tanks, metal oxide storage facility and, not the least of all, the air strip. Such a wide area facility is right and proper for what amounts to a fuel refinery, but would not suit my needs as to the titled instant invention.